Ezra Death
by TheJediKnight
Summary: Little or long stories of Ezra Death. Some will be stupid some with be sad.
1. Power?

**_This is the stories of Ezra. How he died. (I know you hate for killing our beloved but no one did one yet I think so I thought I'll give it a try.)_**

**_These will be multiple stories on here of his death and some may be on separate times._**

**_Enjoy! (Don't, it was hard to type this, knowing the ending already) _**

* * *

Kanan and Ezra were at an old temple. A temple were young force sensitive will become a Jedi or death. Almost the same place where Ezra was given the crystal for his lightsaber and the future of a possible Jedi. But this temple was different. It had more power in it. Power that was once ever where protecting people from the Empire. The power were the lives of old Jedi. They help guide the young force sensitive to the right path.

Kanan missed how things were back then. Not just him...everyone did. Heck, maybe some stormtroopers. He missed how there was peace and laughter everywhere. How they didn't need to worry about every second of their lives. Kanan and his master always had fun. How he messed up and was being joked at. Oh, how he missed the times. But now he could possibly do that with Ezra.

They were walking towards a door that lead to a room. A room were only powerful Jedi could enter. Every Jedi was powerful but there were some who were extremely powerful. Where those kind of Jedi have to-

"Soooo..What are we doing here?" Ezra said breaking the silence and Kanan thoughts.

"We're here to learn"

"Ugh. Why is it always learning, better be fun an by fun I mean by you not talking about training"

"What makes you think I will be talking about training"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling, if were going to a temple then, well you know"

"Haha!"

Ezra was startled by the sudden laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing" Kanan had a big smile on his face

"Tell me!"

"It's just funny how you think everything is about training"

"Well, it's mostly!"

"Haha. Don't worry. It's not training"

Ezra was happy hearing the words 'Not Training'. He had a slight smile on his face.

It felt like forever to get to the door.

"Where does the door lead to?" Ezra was carious about doors that lead to hidden place or even batter.

"It leads to a room where it will deuterium your fate or how powerful you are."

"I thought we had to wait?"

"We do but since...you have a dark past...I would like to know what will happen to you."

Ezra looked at the floor, upset about his past but mostly how his master doesn't have faith in him. How he cant change. Kanan felt the upset ion through the bond.

"You know, so we could train more if something bad was to happen, witch I highly doubt there would be any. W-I...What I mean to say is what we know what is coming so we know what to do...I,m sorry Ezra"

Ezra looked up avoiding eye contact with Kanan "Yea, can we just get this done with"

Kanan looked at his padawan. He didn't want to tell Ezra but he needed to know. Kanan would talk to him latter about this.

Kanan didn't notice Ezra walking through the door."Just let me find th-" Kanan was shocked when he looked at the door where Ezra walked in. (Arch doors). _"Ho- Wha- No! There is no way- Is Ezra really that powerful!?" _Kanan was still in shock when he was able to speak. "Ezra wait!" Kanan tried to walk through the door, he thought he missed something like maybe this door lead to the door. But when he tried to enter he was blocked off by a barrier. Shock took over him again

"What are you doing?"

Kanan was still trying to process what was happening. But when he did it just came to "I'm dreaming. Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Ezra was now next to his master. He pocked Kanan in the ribs hard.

"Ow!"

"Well it's not a dream" Ezra crossed his arms. "What's wrong with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Kanan was rubbing his side. He was now over the shock of well everything almost.

"You been acting weird. I know for one fact your acting weird about this but I cant tell what else"

Kanan was confuse.. Was he really acting weird? Well yea but still.

"Ezra, I need to tell you something" Kanan now had a serious face.

* * *

**_After just re reading it, it sounds weird. I don't know for sure. I been waiting for someone to do something like this and see how they would do it but I haven't seen any yet._**

**_Question: Would you like Ezra to die around his 20-30 or now or older?_**

**_This is not real. Please don't hate me._**

**_My friend helped me do this a bit. She gave me a few suggestions._**


	2. Time to Die

**_Hey everyone! So I got request that will cool to do but I might change them up just a tiny tiny bit. _**

**_So please don't hate me!_**

**_Also I'm going to hold off the first part of the story I already did for another time. You know like mix it up a bit._**

**_My friend PsychJediKnight A.K.A Shelby help me out a bit so thank you bestie! If you never heard of her then try reading one of her stories called The Chosen Jedi. She been having some trouble with it but go check it out!_**

**_And thank you all for you followed and favored this so far! _**

**_This suggestion was by: AnaMinesAtNight (I'm going random so if you suggested first I'm sorry. Random)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

They were on a mission to deliver a _simple_ package to Falcum. Only there was a slight problem, the Inquisitor was there.

"Why is he here?" Ezra whispered

"I don't know. But this mission just got harder." Kanan whispered

"Oh come on. Since when have we never bothered to mess with him?" Zeb said (there all whispering)

"We were lucky that time. He didn't expect us to be there." Kanan replied

"Well he doesn't expects us here so far" Ezra said

"Right so that gives us time. Get in positions." Kanan said

"Wait." Sabine hands out a miracle to each of the crew members with her.

They all got in positions. Were they were getting the _simple_ package was somewhere well hidden. It was like a lightsaber in a pile of lights. So there were many places to hide. Ezra and Sabine hid on the roof. Zeb was behind a crate and Kanan was behind a wall all ready to attack. They wouldn't attack if they knew the Inquisitor was going to stay but since he was only walking through they would continue. When the Inquisitor was out of sight Kanan checked if he was close by being really careful not to let him sense him. He wasn't there anymore, he looked at his padawan and the lasot then the Mandalorian to tell them the mission was a go.

Sabine threw one of her miracles down next to a few guards who will soon be covered in pink. Then as expecting it did and now all troopers were focus on the crew. Kanan threw his miracle and surprised the troopers again with a green color.

Zeb activated his bow rifle and exposed himself from behind the crate. Only two troopers notice but before they could speak there were shot. The lasot smiled and made his way into the colorful battle. Ezra was shooting from the roof.

"So" Zeb hit another trooper "Are we just going to stay here all day or get the package?" Zeb said smashing two troopers together.

"Yea, yea!" Sabine shot another trooper and headed towards the package. She opened it to see what they were taking. There was nothing.

"Uh. Kanan, there's nothing in here." Sabine checked if they had the right spot. She didn't need to worry about getting shot at since Zeb, Kanan and Ezra took care of the rest.

Ezra jumped down and met with Sabin by the package and also with Zeb and Kanan.

"She's right, nothing" Ezra said. He was checking the inside of the package incase they missed something.

"Were in the right place." Sabine said

"Do you think it's a trap?" Ezra asked

"Might be. It didn't seem right that Falcum ordered to deliver a single package like this." Kanan said as he was trying to put pieces together in his head.

"So pretty much a trap." Zeb said crossing his arms

"Yep" Sabine and Ezra said at the same time.

"Great, all this for nothing" Zeb was frustrated but he was a bit happy that he was able to smash some bucket heads.

_"Spector 2 this is Spector 5. We need a pick up. It seems to be a trap." _Just as Sabine said that out of nowhere, bucket heads were everywhere. They all manage to get cover but it was a bit hard.

That's when Kanan put the pieces together. _"How stupid of me! How did I not notice sooner?!" _Kanan thought to himself. The only reason the Inquisitor was there was for them. He just tried to make it look like he was here from orders. And protecting a package that looks like it couldn't hold much, with that many troopers.

Ezra and Kanan were behind a crate that was almost not going to be a good place to stay. Zeb and Sabine were on the other side of the place and was hiding too. They needed to get out soon. Kanan felt something in the force, it wasn't the Inquisitor. It was Ezra. He was scared. "_Why is he scared?"_

Kanan puts his hand on Ezra shoulder still trying not to get shot at. Ezra turned towards him with fear in his eyes.

"Ezra! What's wrong?" Kanan ducked from a shot were the crate didn't protect them.

"It's...the Inquisitor! He coming. But there's someone else with him." Kanan was shock.

"No he's not Ezra. If he was then I would be able to feel him too." Ezra just shock his head and pointed where the Inquisitor stepped. Ezra was right and right behind him was Darth Vader.(Yea I know. Why bring Vader in to something so small but I was running out of ideas so yea.)

Kanan was in shock, _"How was Ezra able to notice them through the force." _Kanan thought. But was snapped out of it when his communicator went off. _"Spector 1 this Spector 2. I have visceral on you but it goanna be hard to get you!" _

_"Spector 1 to Spector 2! Tell Sabine and Zeb to head out and meet up with them first! Me and Ezra are going to stay here for a bit. Just don't come back until I say so! Got it!?" _

_"Kanan I'm am not leav-"_

_"Hera please! It would help a lot"_

_"Fine but remember if I see one scratch on you or Ezra you will pay! Got it!?"_

Kanan laughed. _"Yea, yea!"_

Kanan turned off his communicator and looked over the other side of the crate noticing Zeb and Sabine moving away.

Kanan looked back at his padawan who still looked scared but some of it was gone. Being replaced by sadness. He would ask why but now wasn't the time. So he made a mental note to talk latter.

"Come out Jedi and we will spare you." The Inquisitor said. He held out his hand to stop the firing.

"You need a better way of greeting people" Kanan said as he reviled himself from behind the crate with lightsaber in hand. Ezra did the same thing. He knew Kanan had a plan. Just wished he knew what it was. They got closer and closer until the Inquisitor smiled and release the hold position form his hand. Troopers began to shot. Kanan jumped out of the way in time and landed in front of the Inquisitor. Ezra barley made it to the roof top without two blaster bolts glazed his side and leg.

The Inquisitor grabbed his lightsaber and started to fight Kanan. Vader wasn't paying attention to the fight between the two. He was watching the boy. He could tell the boy had great power with the force. Power like his but greater. He jumped up on to the roof where Ezra was and took out his lightsaber. Ezra activated his again and got into battle stance.

Kanan was to busy fighting the Inquisitor he forgotten Vader. He pushed he Inquisitor down long enough for him to look around to find Vader. He saw him on top of a roof and to make matters worst, Ezra was with him. Kanan was scared, frighten. He snapped back to reality when he remember the Inquisitor, He swung his lightsaber and it hit Kanan in the arm deep to cause much pain and blood. He griped it.

"Oh. Seems you were distracted" The Inquisitor tried to strike again missing, "The hero himself fight a little kid"

"Sorry, hero? He never been one and will never be one"

"My master is a hero to all, You just need to let yourself go and see"

"I'm good but thanks" As he said that he force jumped onto a roof and met with the same one were he saw Ezra fighting Vader.

* * *

**_First part is done! The second part will be up some time!  
I hoped you enjoyed it so far! _**

**_Spector 7 out! (probably Spector 1,000,000) _**


	3. The Death of You

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Here's the second part of the story!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Some of Kanan POV

"I'm good but thanks" As he said that he force jumped onto a roof and met with the same one were he saw Ezra fighting Vader.

He quickly notice Ezra wasn't winning. Ezra was bleeding from where he was unable to block the hits. His left arm didn't look so good. Kanan joined Ezra ignoring the Inquisitor. As he was fighting along side Ezra he knew they had to get moving.

"Ezra, go! I'll hold him off for now!" Kanan yelled

"No Kanan, I'm not leaving you again!"

"Ezra now!"

"No! I cant!"

"I'll be all right! Just go!" Kanan blocked Vader hit. Then the inquisitor joined him. _"Today is not my day. I was dumb enough to leave him so he could attack again. Great!"_

"Kan-" Before Ezra was able to finish his name he was lifted up in the air chocking. Kanan was scared and with that came a price of unfocused. Vader lightsaber hit Kanan in the leg hard enough for him to go down.

Vader breaths "You are no match for me." Kanan looks at Ezra who struggling.

"Let him go!" Kanan tried to get up but failed.

"Take me instead!"

Vader breaths "Your padawan is much stronger than you. To say he is much stronger than me" The Inquisitor was in shock of how strong the boy was. He knew he was strong but not that strong. He didn't relies he let go of Ezra.

Ezra was gasping for air.

Vader held up his saber ready to strike Kanan. He felt something in the force and quickly looked were the boy used to be. The Inquisitor was still in shock, he didn't noticed the boy next to Kanan.

"Master! Behind you!" The Inquisitor yelled.

Vader turned and notice something blue went through him. It was the boy lightsaber hitting one of the machines that kept Vader alive. Vader knew he wasn't going able to fight much more. He used the rest of the energy he had to strike Kanan through his heart. But Vader wasn't near Kanan at all. He was on the roof of another home and his saber in the boys heart. Vader collapse. Ezra was near the edge of the roof. When he was hit he fell over the edge onto the ground. Kanan ignored the big cut on his leg and jumped down near Ezra. The Inquisitor went to help his master.

Kanan didn't care what was happening up on the roof. All he cared was helping his padawan. As Kanan was next to Ezra he was crying. He could bare to see the sight of his padawan hurt and coveed in his own blood.

"Ezra..?"

No response

"Ezra!"

Nothing

"Ezra wake up!" Kanan was shaking. He slowly grabbed Ezra and pulled him into his arms. Tears running down his face.

"Ezra please. Don't go.." He whispered

"Kanan...I...I'm...sorry." With his last breath Ezra was gone.

Kanan grabbed Ezra hand and eyes widen. Ezra was still somewhat alive. He was showing Kanan a vision he had. The vision that happen tonight. Ezra knew he was going to die. He could of changed it but yet he didn't.

He didn't hear the imperials around him or the Inquisitor voice.

"Leave the two alone. They are in no use to us anymore."

"Yes sir." The imperials helped Vader into the ship and immediacy hook him up so he would live. They took of not caring about the others.

Kanan didn't need to look around if they were safe or not. He knew they were but his heart wasn't. He checked Ezra pulse.

Nothing.

Kanan cried harder. He had to tell the others.

When Kanan finally had slowly stop crying he took out his communicator. _"S...Spector 2...do you read?"_

_"I read. What's wrong Spector 1?" _Hera could hear the sadness in his voice

_"E...Ezra dead." _Kanan looked at his dead padawan and held him closer as he thought this could bring him back.

_"Wh..what do you mean dead?!" _Hera voice sounded like she was crying. _"I'm coming to get you!"_

Kanan droped his communicator and started to cry again.

The Ghost was there. Hera couldn't land so they picked him up. Kanan picked up Ezra lifeless body and jumped into the Ghost be meet by Zeb and Sabine. Both there eyes widen.

"Ezra?" Sabine said as Kanan gently put Ezra on the floor. She started to cry. She couldn't bare see a dead _family _member, she ran to her room. As Hera appeared. Her eyes widen. She ran over to Ezra . Kneeling down beside him. There were drops of water on Ezra face. Noticing it was hers.

"Oh... no no no no no! Ezra!" She grabbed the young boy shirt. Kanan put a hand on Hera solider as she unburied her face from Ezra to Kanan chest.

Zeb was just looking at the lifeless body. His vision became fuzzy, he felt wetness go down his face. He was crying. He had lost his brother.

Chopper was just staring at the floor when he saw.

Everyone went to their rooms except Kanan who was still staring at his padawan.

"Ezra" He began "You were like a son to me. You made me laugh and smile like any family member would do. You helped me and ... protected me" He places his hand on Era heart were the wound of the lightsaber killed him. "You were a good Jedi. Better than me." Kanan laughs a little. "Just remember. We love you." Kanan had tears on his face again. He wiped them away and picked up Ezra. He carried him to the med-bay and put him down n the bed. Kanan gives Ezra a goodbye present. A kiss on the forehead and pulls a white sheet over Ezra.

Hera was like a mother to him.

Kanan was like a father to him.

Sabine and Zeb were like siblings to him.

Chopper was like a annoying pet to him.

They were all special to him.

They were his family.

* * *

**_Okay I had an idea for this story but forgot all about it. I hate that when that happens. _**

**_Also if you want a piece of Ezra part like how he was hurt the tell me in the reviews!_**

**_Still accepting suggestions_**

**_please Rate and Review _**

**_Spector 7 :( out!_**


	4. His Story Before

_**Hey Everyone I'm Back With More Death Of Ezra **_

_**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, been busy with school. Sericaly I have 5 test this week and the stupid PARCC test plus a two day math test next week. But I will be posting sring break. Hopily **_

_**So This One Is Going To Be By : Gingerjedi6**_

_**Sorry If I Didn't Pick Yours, Random **_

_**Anyways Enjoy The Story! **_

* * *

Ezra been with crew of the Ghost for 7 years now. Fighting along side the Ghost and others. And being a full Jedi.

But there were a few close calls. Kanan almost losing a leg and mostly his head from fighting the inquisitor. Ezra getting shot in the chest plus saber burns/cuts. Sabine almost getting blown up by her booms. Hera almost getting shot out of the sky. Zeb taking his strength for granted.

But they all lived and had new stories to tell. They'll never go down that easy.

Ezra was 21 right now. He was much stronger and focused. Much better than Kanan.

His birthday was coming up in a few days. Also Empire Day.

The day he was born. The day his parents were taken away. The day he was all alone.

But Ezra never let hope go. Hope that his parents are still alive.

He would do anything to have them back.

* * *

"What should I get Ezra fir his birthday?" Sabine asked sitting in her room

"Don't you think Ezra a bit to old for presents Sabine?" Kanan asked as he was walking by

Sabine got startled for a minute and answered the question when she knew who it was.

"No and I want to make it up to him."

"About what?" Kanan was concerned now

"About his past. When he was on the streets. Not having anyone to be with and being alone."

Kanan walked in Sabine room noticing the colorful walls at first. He then sat next to her on her bed. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want to make it up and everything but Ezra wants the past to be left alone."

"What do you mean?" Sabine didn't like where this was going

Kanan sign "He wasn't just alone and trying to survive from the troopers, other stuff. He..he had a horrible past Sabine. Worst then..well something's"

"Like what?" Sabine didn't want to talk about this at all but she knew Ezra for 7 years! And she would like to know everything about him. Like the rest of the crew.

"When he was 10 years old, a trooper caught him and brought him in. Only the day he got brought in was Empire Day. Darth Vader and his master where there meeting the Inquisitor."

Sabine just sat there. Trying to stop hearing. But forced herself to.

"He was brought on the same ship of them and that's when the three dark users felt him in the force, with great power and strength but mostly anger and frighten." Kanan let out a loud sign and continue on. Ignoring the face Sabine was making. "He was brought into a cell similar to the one like I was in before(**A.N: You know from Fire Across the Galaxy and the before that) **The Inquisitor did his work on Ezra. Trying to break him and turn him. Telling him to join the dark side. But he was confuse. Getting hurt like that from stealing some fruit. They didn't tell him anything. Just tortured him. But they failed. So they gave up and used him as a test subject inst-"

Kanan was speaking when Sabine jumped from her bed and ran to her door, but was stooped by a hand grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked Kanan in the eye with her her's covered with tears.

"I know Sabine. I felt the same way when he told me. But he told me to not worry or it will cause something he wouldn't like. Sadness."

"Bu..but we cant j..just let him be like that!" Sabine slid to the floor crying non-stop.

Kanan let go of her arm and knelt down next to her. Placing his hand on her shoulder again.

"I would do the same thing your thinking right now Sabine, but he asked me not to. So please don't ell the others yet and don't let Ezra know. Please."

Sniff "Fin..fine."

Kanan helped her up and lead her to her bed so she could rest.

"Rest up Sabine. You'll need it"

* * *

**Okay first part done!**

**Second part wont be coming out until well I don't knoe yet.**

**Anyways thank you for reading my story and please **

**RATE &amp; REVIEW**

**1\. What kind of poison should I do?**

**And one more thing**

**Please Read**

**If any of you read PsychJediPirate story she says she sorry for not posting. She been busy like me and has a lot of work to make up when she was sick.**

**So would of told you but she doesn't like to do the author note stuff. It use ruins the mode.**

**Also I got some of the stuff from the story about the bed and posion and being taken well mostly Everything from her story. Well the one she going to post when she has time. So if you see stuff in her story from mine. Remember it was from her's first.**

**Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

So I'm guessing your wondering why i haven't updated since the beginning of this year huh if you do still remeber me.

So I'm not doing FanFiction anymore well because i lost interest. sorry.

Sorry I know it's not much explaining. So the story i created is going to Shelby AKA ZombieSpacePirate. I want to be an artist and she wants to be a writer, well she wants to be a lot of things lol.

Thank you all for reading this have a fantastic time.


End file.
